The invention concerns a chocolate syrup that can be readily applied to ice cream and mixed with drinks while not requiring refrigeration.
There are a number of commercially available chocolate flavored syrups which are marketed under such trade names as HERSHEY'S and NESTLE'S; however, these all suffer the disadvantage of having to be refrigerated upon opening and further make use of numerous additives. The inconvenience of having to refrigerate the syrups discourages their use as does the increasing recognition of the desire to avoid additives in foods for better health.